amigos?
by EmmaCC
Summary: Edward y bella son los mejores amigos,o eso creían,-Estoy enamorado- les dije todavía en shock, emmett se echo a reir a carcajadas ,jasper solamente me sonrió.


Todos los personajes son de la gran stephenie meyer, solo la trama es mia.

Estaba enojada,no ,mas que enojada,estaba furiosa! Pero quien se cree que es para decirme con quien salir y quien,mi novio! Lamentablemente no, porque si señores,estaba completamente enamoraba de Edward cullen mi mejor amigo, pero sabia que es un amor imposible, asi que Sali con Jacob para tratar de olvidarlo, pero a edward no le gusto mucho la idea.

_**Flashback**_

_Íbamos llegando a mi casa, veníamos del instituto, siempre era lo mismo todo los días, siempre me recogía y me traía en su volvo, todo un caballero._

_-y… para que te quería el perro?-dijo Edward _

_-Ah me invito a salir- dije ,el rio levemente y dijo_

_-Supongo que le dijiste que no verdad?- frunci el ceño_

_-No…saldremos el sábado-su cara cambio por completo,nunca lo había visto asi estaba enojado,muy enojado._

_-QUEE! TU NO VAS A SALIR CON ESE PERRO-me grito, eso me enfuerecio quien se cree que es, mi papa?_

_-QUE TE PASA?YO SALGO CON QUIEN QUIERA-_

_-NO IRAS Y PUNTO-_

_-NO ERES NADIE PARA PROHIBIRME NADA-_

_-SOY TU MEJOR AMIGO!-_

_-Y?-_

_-BIEN! PUES YA NO SOMOS AMIGOS-eso me dolio, sentí mis lagrimas correr sobre mis mejillas._

_-PERFECTO ,YA NO SOMOS MAS AMIGOS-edward dio vuelta y salió de mi casa dando un portazo,pero yo corri y la abri, el ya iva a llegando a su carro y grite-VETE A LA MIERDA-cerre la puerta y subi corriendo a mi habitación,llore como nunca había llorado._

**Fin del ****Flashback**

Pov Edward.

Llege a casa dando un portazo

-Woow que pasa hermano? –dijo Emmett que estaba en la sala jugando videojuegos con Jasper.

-que me pasa!el estúpido del perro invito a salir a bella!- no podía creerlo mi bella con el perro.

-¿y?-dijo jasper, encogiendo los hombros.

-Como que "¿y?",Ella acepto-maldito chucho,como se atrevía si quiera a pensar en bella, ella es mia, alto ahí ,desde cuando bella es mia, solo somos amigos,verdad?-no entiendo porque me molesta tanto ,solo somos amigos, o lo eramos hace unas horas- susurre eso mas para mi que para ellos.

Emmet y Jasper se dieron una mirada comlice y asentieron

-Edward,de verdad quieres saber porque te molesta tanto que bella salga con el perro?- dijo Emmett , me quede sorprendido jamás lo había visto tan serio, pero asentí.

La razón es…-dijo jasper

-Que! Cual es la razón- les rugi me tenia arto tanto suspenso.

-Estas enamorado-dijeron al mismo tiempo

Estas enamorado,estas enamorado, estas enamorado,estas palabras se repetían en mi cabeza, enamorado? de bella?

-Estan locos- nonono yo no estaba enamorado de bella , por dios! Es mi mejor amiga

-Por dios Edward todo mundo sabe que estas enamorado de bella , hasta un ciego lo ve-dijo jasper

-Creo que hasta mama y papa lo saben –dijo emmet

Bella mi mejor amiga , es la mejor de todas, es tan inteligente, tan bonita, tiene unos ojos chocolates que me pasaría mirándolos todo el dia y no me cansaria, ella sabe todo de mi ,tiene toda mi confianza,será verdad lo que dicen mis hermanos? Estoy enamorado de bella?.

Jasper suspiro- mira Edward que sentiste cuando te enteraste que el perro iva salir con bella?

-Enojo ,furia,tenia ganas de matarlo –le dije, y era verdad maldito chucho lo matare.

-Eso querido hermanito se llaman celos- dijo el estúpido de emmet

-No puedes soportar ver a bella con otro hombre,cuando te ocurre algo es con ella con quien vas primero,cuando la ves sonries como estúpido,solo con ella te sientes completo, cuando sale torpe bella hay estas tu para ayudarla,aunque sea una estúpido golpe te preocupas como si tuviera cancer , abre los ojos Edward ,estas enamorado-todo lo que dijo jasper es verdad solo con ella me siento completo ,feliz, con solo verla ,cuando me entere que era capitán del equipo de futbol lo primero que hice fue correr a casa de bella ,siempre la cuido cuando tiende sus accidentes, mi pequeña bella en un poco torpe,dios! Estoy enamorado de mi mejor amiga.

-Chicos-les llame ,ellos voltiaron.

-Si?-

-Estoy enamorado- les dije todavía en shock, emmett se echo a reir a carcajadas ,jasper solamente me sonrió.

Pov bella.

Estaba en la cosina preparando una sopa, tanto llorar me dejo con hambre, cuando tocaron el timbre y fui abrir, parado frente a mi estaba Edward en sus ojos solo se notaba arrepentimiento.

-Bella…podemos hablar-dijo con su voz aterciopelada, dios como amo a este hombre

-No veo de que , entre los dos ya esta dicho todo- seguía un poco enojada por su estúpido comportamiento.

-Perdóname bella,por favor, perdóname, no se que me paso cuando me dijiste que ivas a salir con el chucho solo tenia ganas de matarlo, perdón, se que no es justificación pero estaba celoso-abri mis ojos como platos, Edward celoso de mi? No me lo creo

-Celoso? Porque?-le dije sorprendida

-De que tomara mano, tocara esa piel suave y tan hermosa que tienes-mientras acariciaba mi mejilla- que besara tu hermosos labios,no podría soportar que te enamorara- dijo bajando la mirada,estaba avergonzado.

-Porque?-estaba muy sorprendida que significaba eso

-Porque? Porque te amo bella estoy enamorado de ti, no creo poder verte con otro hombre sin tener ganas de matarlo , esto que siento, jamás lo había sentido por nadie,eres tan hermosa tan perfecta, se que tu no sientes lo mismo pero, quería preguntarte que si me dieras la oportunidad de enamorarte?- estaba enamorado de mi, no lo puedo creer, siempre soñé con esto,es el hombre con que quiero pasar toda mi vida

-Edward yo…-

-Yo se que será raro, los amigos no se enamoran de su amigos, pero porfavor dame la oportunidad-me suplico, en sus ojos solo veía esperanza y amor ,mucho amor

-No puedo darte la oportunidad-su cara se entristeció terriblemente

-Oh, lo entiendo bella, perdón si te hice sentir inco…-lo interrumpi ,el tonto pensó que no lo quería

-Nonono edward,tu no necesitas esa oportunidad, porque yo estoy enamorada de ti desde siempre-sus ojos brillaron,me dio la sonrisa mas hermosa, la torcida, mi favorita.-Te amo –me beso ,sus labios eran tan suaves, simpre soñé con besarlo, pero mi imaginación se quedo corta ,nos separamos cuando necesitamos aire,malditos pulmones.

-¿quieres ser mi novia?-me pregunto un pucherito, como decir que no a eso-

-Claro que quiero,te amo Edward cullen-

-Te amo isabella swan-con una sonrisa- en unos años isabella cullen.

-Será un placer- este será el principio una gran historia, nuestra historia.


End file.
